Ranking Council Election Page
On this page, you can apply for being on the Monster Legends Competitive Ranking Council! What's the Monster Legends Competitive Ranking Council? The MLCRC (yay, new acronym) is a group of MLCW members who get to decide together how monsters will be ranked; The council always has a maximum capacity of 10 members. How does it work? Every time a new monster gets released, all ten council members decide together the rank of that monster (from OP to F). See more details on the Monster Legends Council Page. Who is eligible to get on the council? Everyone can join, if they follow these rules: * Only registered users can apply for the council (so no "Anonymous Fandom User"s) * To apply for the council, a user must have at least ''100 edits on this wiki * To apply for the council, a user must have joined the wiki at ''least ''three months ago. * To apply for the council, a user must be at ''least ''level 60 on Monster Legends. Additional Notes * Being on the council doesn't make you an admin. And being an admin doesn't automaticaly grant you a place on the council. (Although most admins will be) * If you've already applied and failed, you'll have to wait three months before writing a new application. How do I apply for election? Create a new section named "(Your username)'s Election" and copy and answer the following questions in the dedicated section below: * What's your username? (Please link to your profile) * How long have you been on this wiki? How long have you been playing Monster Legends? * How many edits do you currently have? * Why do you think you're qualified for being a member of the council? * Any additional info? (They sort of look like job interview questions but whatever) Then, copy this question below: "Do you vote for (username) to be on the council?" (To learn how to vote for a user, look below) 3 weeks after that, votes are counted: * If you have at least '''7' "Yes", and you haven't 2''' Admin "No", or '''1 Admin and 2''' regular user "No", or '''4 regular user "No", congratulations! You're on the council. Write your username at the end of the "Members" list of the Monster Legends Council Page, and please PM me (AlphaOmega496) to notify me you've been elected. * If you have less than 7''' "Yes", or you have '''2 Admin "No", or 1''' Admin and '''2 regular user "No", or 4''' regular user "No", sorry! You're not elected this time. But don't worry, you can try again in three months! In the meantime, contribute to the wiki to increase your edit count, and continue playing Monster Legends to gain experience and knowledge of the game. How do I vote for a user to be on the council? To vote for a given user to be on the council, write "(your username): Yes." Below that user's election section. (You can add a little comment if you want, to convince others to vote for him too) Important Note: Do NOT imitate another user and vote for them. If you do, we will know. And you'll get banned for three months. If you start again, you'll be IP banned forever. And don't think being an unregistered user will protect you. Note: You have to be a registered user to vote for someone. That's it! Good luck! Current Members Current members of the Ranking Council: * AlphaOmega496 * PKAGuil * Fallblade * Yoshijr * Kyrem13 * SomeAzureMinesGuy Past Elections SomeAzureMinesGuy's Ranking Council Election * My username is SomeAzureMinesGuy, and my profile is here. I'm currently trying to cut down my name to "Azure" * I joined exactly 3 months ago (Today is September 10th, 2019). For the game, I've been playing for 5 years over 2 accounts. * Right now as of me writing this, I have 427 edits. * I'm pretty sure I'm qualified to the ranking council due to my "vast" knowledge about the game. Most of my opinions aren't accepted, but I'm still knowledgeable enough to know what's good and what isn't. I've played the game for what seems like forever now, and have commented enough on the wiki to know the customs. * Additional Info? Yeah, I kinda used Kyrem's whole format. I honestly don't think anyone cares, but my favorite games are definitely Terraria and ML. * My current in-game level is 81 (kinda standard) and my MP is sitting at around 7.5K currently (sorta low for my level). Oh yeah, this will definitely affect the voters after they read this, but I'm '''SUPER P2W. I've spent a lot of money to get good, mostly following the opinions of the ranking. Not sure if that was important, but decided to throw it in there. Guil: Oh yeah yeah. I have some friends that play Competitive Pokemon and uh they just meme a lot but they're actually good lol. That's basically you, you just shitpost but you're an epic meme. Inenarrativus: mhhh I don't know. Let's say the major threat: I don' like P2W users. I mean, you used to tell us how much you spent in this game to be competitive, you've even said it in the last dot! At second, I don' like the way you fool me without a reason with Fallblade, but that's not important now. I give you trust, I vote YES. Vampireson: No (read some comments about new monsters in the last month, I think it lacks objectivity) Alpha: OMG YOU ACTUALLY SPENT MONEY IN THE GAME DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU CONTRIBUTE TO FEED THOSE DOLLAR-SUCKING CAPITALISTS IT'S A DEFINITE NO '''jk I like you and besides, different opinions will be really useful in the Ranking Council. I vote yes :):) Yoshijr: You have room to improve in terms of actually discussing monsters and being able to pull out their full potential. Justifying your reasoning could use a little work as well, but you are extremely active and have huge enthusiasm for this wiki. I honestly believe if we do add you, then you can learn and grow from the experience and turn these weaker points into your strong suits so I'll give a '''yes, so you can become better at analyzing monsters Kyrem13: Ew, you spend money on this game? NO, NO RANKING COUNCIL FOR YOU! ............ Okay fine it's actually a yes from me. I also spend money on it lol. Only I have a job and can actually afford to drop at most $10 occasionally on it. Also wtf, using my format is plagiarism, I'm afraid you must delete System 32 now or else you'll have to join the Volt Cult. Shadowstorm48: Well, to start off, you are definitely very active in this wiki. I’ve also seen you make some good points about monsters, And I don’t really care if someone is P2W or not in this game, as long as they have good opinions, good knowledge of the game, and are pretty active here. You seem to fit that pretty well, so it’s a definite YES from me. Lucuiro (AssassinBoy IGN dunno if that’s relevant but wut ever) : I’ve seen some of your comments (sometimes they are against what I think) and they’re really helpful, most of them. I think your opinion will be good for this communit. I vote YES Yoshijr's Ranking Council Election * My username is Yoshijr and here is the link to my profile. * I have been on this Wiki and editing since August 8th 2018, so I've been on this Wiki sharing my opinions, controversial or not, for a little over a year on the wiki. I've been playing monster legends for 3 years now. * I'm at around 810 edits on the wiki and willing to make more * I believe I'm qualified because I have been playing monster legends since 2016 and am always trying to figure out ways on how monsters can be used to their full potential no matter how they useful/useless they are. From what I've seen, a decent amount of people agree with me on my opinions and some don't, so my opinions can create good discussions. This would be great for the ranking council because it would elicit some much needed discussions when figuring out where a monster should be ranked. * I'm making a Top 15 Fire monsters page, so stay tuned for when it comes out! I'm also the proud creator of the Relics Rankings, which you can see the link on the main Viability Ranking page. Do you vote for Yoshijr to be on the ranking council? Guil: Yes. I nominated you to be in the council a while ago, as you are one of the most knowledgeable players on this wiki (not difficult considering how braindead most people are, but also difficult in a way as so many people on the internet aren't particularly the smartest). Hell yes. Azure: You 1000% have the knowledge and the skill to help out with the wiki. Like Guil said, your extremely smart. You could definitely make pages due to your vast experience and knowledge of the game. I really hope you get in along with Kyrem and whoever else important decides to go for council. Alpha: Yep, you are one of the rare people who actually have lucid opinions about monsters and general wiki stuff... You definitely deserve this ;) Bonychihuahua: You guys deserve tanking council and if it’s only the ‘big guys’ who vote you’re not gonna get it. ExtraCjeezy: You definitely deserve to be on the Ranking Council with no doubt in my mind. You are extremely knowledgeable on Moster legends. You would make a great spot on the prestigious Ranking Council. Kyrem13: Yes. I don't have much else to say kek. You know the game and you know it good. Hoping you get on my guy. Fallblade: oh yeah yeah Kyrem13's Ranking Council Election * My username is Kyrem13 and my profile is here * I can't tell exactly how far back it was that I joined, but my earliest comment on this Wiki, looking at my edits page, dates back to April 22, 2019, so at the very least I've been here for over 4 months. As for the game, about 4 years, basically since 2015. * At the moment of me writing this, I have 611 edits * I believe I'm qualified for being on the Ranking Council mostly because on my vast experience with the game. I've been playing ML since about 2015 and I've been up to date with all the constant shifts and changes in the metagame for a few years now. And sure, not all of my opinions are accepted (Wasper is seriously not all that, fite me), but I've been around the game for so long that I should have the perfect amount of knowledge qualified for a council member. * Additional info? Yes, this is basically just copied and pasted from my Admin voting election. The questions were almost exactly the same, so I just gave almost exactly the same answers. More additional info? Ummmmm, anyone else here like Borderlands, Spyro, or Pokemon? Aka, 3 of my favorite game franchises? * Oh yeh, forgot to mention, my current in-game level is 123. And Idk if it's important, but my current MP is sitting at a clean 134,685 at this current moment in time. * Additional ADDITIONAL info: I'm currently in the works of a Top 20 Earth Monsters list, so keep an eye out for that. Do you vote for Kyrem13 to be a Ranking Council member? Guil: Yes. Also Kyrem, when you were copy+pasting your application you forgot to replace admin with Ranking Council member (I fixed it for you, but I just wanted to lyk), but that's besides the point. I have seen you overhaul some pages many times (usually for stuff like Master of Paths) and they always look really good.Also, Pokemon good (except SwSh bad what the fuck where's my National Dex and ew Gigantamaxing), but Nep Nep good too. Yoshijr: Yes. You're passionate about ranking monsters and making sure that they are put in the right rank. No doubt about it you're a must need for the ranking, especially after seeing the Top 20 Nature list. Pokemon is one of my favorite games to watch people play (I don't have the console to play it on). I'm honestly really excited for SwSh. Guil you should really give it a chance its gonna be an interesting experience. Lastly, being a bit biased, but I will be a little disappointed if Burotgor isn't top 12ish on the list Azure: Honestly, you should definitely be a council member. The Nature List has definitely shown that you have enough big brain time to help out and decide ranks within this wiki. I really hope you get in. Alpha: Definitely yes. Nothing to add to opinions stated above Bonychihuahua: These guys deserve council and if it’s only the ‘big guys’ voting they’re not gonna get it ExtraCjeezy: Vodyanoy is red, Lord Moltus is blue, I might be a little red/blue colourblind, but it’s clear that the ranking Council is for you. Fallblade: oh yeah yeah Elections BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN APPLY FOR ELECTION ON THE COUNCIL. Epikart's Ranking Council Election *My name is Alfred Person, Bopple McNuggets, or Stupid Kid (no hard feelings), but here I just go by Epikart. *I have played Monster Legends for about 5 years now on various accounts before I finally got my Facebook one. As for this wiki, I have been here on my account for literally 17 days since this was posted. That's definitely against the regulations, but if this fails, I have to wait three months to try again anyway, so I guess YOLO. *I have currently amassed 253 edits on this wiki, which I feel is a little impressive for 17 days. *I've spent a small amount of time on this wiki, but I also browse through it pretty much hourly to the point of commenting on even the deadest of comments, and am also highly passionate about the game itself. I have also been told that I know more than I think I do when I'm serious, which I hope is a good thing, tbh. *I should probably mention that I'm level 92 in the game and am 100% F2P so far. My team is made of the S+ tier, but it does still manage victories a majority of the time, even against legitimately better monsters, and I sometimes even like to utilize very bad monsters in other places just for funsies. I'm also a little bitch baby with a bad sense of humour, but that's not important. Do you vote for Epikart to be a Ranking Council member? ''' Azure: '''Yeah. I mean, you did use a lot of my points/criticisms I made about you in your election. As I said, you can be serious, and when you're serious, you're smart. You're like me as in, you check the wiki every 2 seconds to see if anyone has posted anything, and you just appeared here. 253 edits in like 17 days is really really impressive.